


Sunbathing

by Kuni_Ichi



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lot of tongues, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pure Smut, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Tongues, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric, oh so awful, please be nice this is my first fic, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuni_Ichi/pseuds/Kuni_Ichi
Summary: The famous Uchiha makes it clear that he is back home.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Naruto one-shot ! I made it quite rough, some will be fluffier. Next one is a smut Tsunade one-shot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one !

You heard him coming, feeling his impressive chakra. Madara was back from a long day of training on the Konoha training fields. You knew the hour he would come back, and were consequently waiting for him, sunbathing in the garden of your house in the Uchiha estate, shojis opened on your shared bedroom.

You weren't training anymore. Of course, you were a shinobi : yet, being four months pregnant with Madara's child kept you away from your activities, as the Uchiha wanted you to be as safe as safe can be. You suddenly felt strong arms embracing you from behind the place you were sitting. You felt the delicate silk of your kimono, adorned with the Uchiha crest, hugging perfectly your curves, wrinkling under Madara's touch, his breath fanning over your neck. The Uchiha was a man of few words : he wasted no time before soughing them :

"My....Your pregnancy seems to have a splendid effect on these bosoms of yours...Not that they weren't absolutely perfect before, yet..."

Madara was lewd. You felt the strong grip of his gloved hands on both your breasts, gropping, threatening almost. You stood up, heading to the bedroom, pretending you hadn't hear what he had just said. After all, the Uchiha came home without even saying hello. You felt smug.

"Where do you think you are going exactly ?", he uttered, standing up fast, tightly gripping the collar of your kimono. You saw his Sharingan looking right in your eyes, before feeling the crimson eyes on your bare bosom, revealed by Madara's grip on your clothing.

"Get naked", the Uchiha said in a stern, cold voice, yet full of lust. He felt himself hardening in his pants as he was watching you undressing. Your perfect curves, sculpted by years of hard training, were always eye-candy for him. His Sharingan then fixed upon your belly : he could yet barely see the effect of the life growing inside it on your appearance.

You were aroused. Knowing that you could have such an impact, on such a strong and usually unbothered man, just ignited something crazy inside you. You were waiting for Madara's command.

"On your knees." You did as he said. He didn't bother undressing : his long raven hair fell on his dark shirt, sporting the traditional Uchiha collar. He took his rock-hard cock out of his black pants, precum dripping as he was taking a few steps to stand in front of you.

He smirked before uttering his thoughts. "Mm...I just thought I was going to take advantage of those splendid _tits_." As the last word was uttered, Madara took your breasts in his calloused, ungloved hands, putting his cock between them, spitting on the tip to help the lubrication.

A moan escaped your lips. The Uchiha began moving, his Sharingan locking eyes with you. You knew that, for now, Madara was seeking his pleasure first. His cock was moving between your breasts, sliding with ease as you were also spitting on it. You were so caught in the moment that you didn't even think of using your free hands to pleasure yourself. Lost in your thoughts, you were suddenly awoken by Madara's harsh, crude words.

"Do you like this ? Being so submissive...Being used by me ? How does it feel ? Having Uchiha Madara using your body for his own pleasure ?". He was panting and groaning. "Answer me."

"It feels good, Madara...It feels so good. Use me. Take me as you wish."

Increasing his pace between your breasts, you felt Madara hardening even more.

"Mmm...They feel so good.", he whispered. His fingers made their way to your nipples, while his cock was still ravaging your cleavage. He pinched your erected nipples, hard. "Madara !" you squealed. The Uchiha was making you crazy. The feeling of intimacy, his Sharingan glowing, his musky scent, how you made him lose control. You began to use your right hand to flick your clitoris. You were already soaking wet, dampening the floor below you. Madara was restless, the sight of you crazy under his - and your - touch threatening to soon -too soon - give him his climax.

"Madara....Madara-sama..." was the last thing you could say before he emptied himself on your breasts, a huge groan coming out of him. He had made you lewd, too. You took his still hard cock in your mouth as he spurted the rest of his seed in your mouth. You didn't swallow. You knew he wasn't finished with you.

Your tits were soaked with Madara's seed. The Uchiha roughly grabbed your neck for a heated kiss, his tongue immediately penetrating your mouth, as he tasted himself. Taking you in his arms, he rushed to the desk in your bedroom – he used it for work sessions. It was for a totally different use today. You felt the cold wood on your ass as Madara spread your legs, licking his lips from your past make-out session.

"Look at you....Painted with my seed." With that, he used one finger to gather some sperm from your breast. "Such a _slut_....Soaked for me already." You knew that what he had collected on his finger won't be used for your pussy, as the glistening look of your entrance was making it obvious that you were more than ready for him. Madara began pumping two fingers in and out of your cunt, collecting your juices, before inserting one finger in your tight asshole. You gasped at the feeling, your pussy clenching around nothing, as Madara had taken his finger out to skim your clit. Knowing what he had in store for you, you licked your lips in anticipation. His Sharingan didn't miss a beat.

"Oh ? So eager for my cock ?" He chuckled. "I should know better, indeed. It delights you when I take you like a cheap whore. Madara's _whore_...Only _mine_ ", he said, as he used another finger to scissor your asshole, preparing you for his large cock. It was becoming hard to muffle your moans. The feeling of Madara's fingers in your ass, his thumb playing with your clit. You couldn't wait.

"Turn around", he said, tightly gripping you so that your face was stuck to the desk, but safely keeping your belly from hitting anything. You couldn't help but hope that you were not ruining some important papers, with your tits still dripping with Madara's sperm.

You finally felt Madara entering you asshole, moaning. He filled you perfectly. He slapped your ass as he began uttering some more obscenities.

"Mmmm.... That's it ! Clench this tight asshole of yours around my cock. You're taking it so fucking well, _so fucking well_. How does it feel, to have the greatest of the Uchihas filling you, opening you, _ravaging you_ ?"

You moaned hearing those words falling in your hear. Madara was panting, moving in and out of your asshole. A slight moan of discomfort exited your mouth. You felt the Uchiha removing his cock, only to spit on your hole, beginning to fuck it with his tongue. The feeling was so good.

"Madara-sama....Madara-sama....I'm such a slut. I need your cock, please..."

He smirked. "Where do you need it, princess ? Do you need me to fill that disgustingly dripping cunt of yours, or does your asshole need to be filled ?" As he was speaking, you felt his words vibrate against your parts. It was intoxicating.

Madara put his cock back in your hole, his left hand on your hip, his right hand playing with your lower lips and your clit. You felt your climax approaching as Madara grabbed your long, (h/c) hair, pounding you. Your hand replaced his, drawing circles on your clit, as you were finally struck by the strongest orgasm, squirting all over the floor. At the same moment, Madara emptied himself in your asshole, waisting no time in kneeling to collect your juices. They were falling on his tongue, mixing with the seed coming out of your ass.

Your legs were wobbling. Madara turned you to face him, kissing you with passion. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

The Uchiha remained silent, wearing the tiniest of smiles on his lips, caressing your belly.


End file.
